


A Familiar Stranger

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Continuation that doesn't actually go anywhere, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minami didn't forget the dangerous boy she fished out of the river. Turns out, he didn't forget about her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Distracting and a Great Bother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200180) by [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/pseuds/slr2moons). 



> At one point I had a whole series of random ficlets inspired by my friend slr2moons's fic where Gaara brought Lee to meet Minami and there was all random threesome-ish fluff. The file I had them in has gotten lost somewhere because I was stupid and didn't have it in my writing folder, unfortunately. D: But somehow I still have this! What-if fic because I wondered what Gaara's reaction would be if she did finish the portrait as she planned.
> 
> This probably won't make any sense if you haven't read Distracting and a Great Bother. Sorry. ^^;

No sound woke Minami in the middle of the night. She couldn’t have said later what woke her, but it definitely wasn’t a sound. The house was deafeningly silent.

There was a light from her study, bothersome enough to draw her out from under the comforter. _I didn’t leave that on. . ._ The thought came too late to even serve as a warning.

She stepped into the doorway and found him there, facing the painting above her drawing table. Even with the gourd strapped to his back, she thought for an instant he was a stranger. He was too tall, his posture too controlled, to be the same as the half-wild child in the portrait.

Then he turned, and Minami found herself staring into the same eyes she could never forget. Still shadowed with lack of sleep, still deadly, yet undeniably human. His eyes, his expression, were almost exactly how she remembered them when he had said he would return to kill her before his enemies could.

“Ai-kun. . . .”

He was directly in front of her, hands gripping her upper arms hard enough to bruise, before she could blink. He hissed in her ear, drawing out each word.

“That was. . . So. . . Foolish.”


End file.
